College Days
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Garfield Logan and Raven Roth find themselves sitting next to one another in Criminal Justice class in college. Garfield immediately falls for her and she senses it. Cloud 9 fluffiness. You'll enjoy it! M rating for language and (s)explicit detail. XD (Almost finished, need opinions on the ending.)
1. Chapter 1

**You know the drill, I own nothing, leave your wonderful opinions and review, blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Garfield Logan was now a Junior at Metropolis City University, a college dedicated to evolved teens. He was getting ready for the first day of the fall semester. The young adult stood before the mirror in his bathroom grooming his vibrant colored hair.

"Okay, Logan. Now is when the legit classes start. No more goofing around. Stay focused on your school work. Make Mom and Dad proud..."

He took a deep sigh and turned to walk out of his off campus apartment and to his car. He drove a Jeep, green of course, which almost looked as if it had come out of a Jurassic Park movie. The two mile drive from his apartment complex, Metro Heights, to the campus was so nice compared to his freshman year when he drove 45 minutes to and from class each day. Most freshman live on campus, however Garfield refused to live in a dormitory. It was a campus rule that every student had to be enrolled in a full year to live in an off campus apartment.

Garfield arrived to the Bruce Wayne building which was dedicated to Criminal Justice Research, where his first and majority of classes were. There was the Main Campus Building along with the other buildings named after the donors who had given money to have the building constructed (the original members of the Justice League).

Garfield always liked to arrive to class about 10 minutes early, especially on the first day because then he could always pick whichever seat he pleased.

"126, 127, 128," he mumbled to himself as he tried locating his first class. First in the room, as usual.

"Hmm. I'm feeling the left side... third table back... chair closest to the wall."

As he sat down, the second student arrived. She uniquely stood out, because she also had green skin. The girl had made eye contact with him and froze instantly.

"Well that was unexpected," she chuckled.

"Hey, I'm Garfield."

"Megan," she smiled and sat down to the table next to him. The two chatted away as the rest of the class trickled in. Garfield hadn't even noticed the gorgeous blondes in mini skirts that were sitting across the room giggling and praying that he'd look over to them. Garfield Logan was known around the campus. From the girls, he was known for his astonishing good looks (aside from being green) and from the guys, his tip-top athletic abilities. MCU unfortunately could not compete in any kind of NCAA tournaments due to students having special abilities, but they still formed teams and played together as a student body.

Megan had told a funny story that had to do with her green skin and Garfield was laughing away until this girl walked into the classroom. She stood short, 5'3" maybe. Long, flowing, shiny, black hair. Pale skin, gorgeous violet eyes, and the most perfect hourglass figure a woman could have. She was very feminine, yet mysterious. She stood in the front looking for a seat available. The only one, oddly enough, was next to him. Usually some bimbo had taken the seat next to him by now and was already asking if he had a girlfriend.

Megan had noticed that his smile had dropped and his eyes had locked on the girl upfront.

"Uh-oh," she grinned, "Looks like I've lost you."

The girl came closer and her eyes met his. For just a moment, his world stopped. He had gotten lost in her violet gaze and was on a purple Cloud 9. She turned to go behind his chair and he focused on the wall ahead, noticing how hot his cheeks suddenly felt. Megan began snickering at him, but he was too nervous to take his eyes off the wall.

 _"So much for staying focused this semester,"_ he thought. He put his hands on his face, took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his hair. He finally noticed Megan's snickering and rolled his eyes.

The professor entered the room and cheerfully greeted his students.

"Hello, sweet students of mine. Name's Professor Chamile. No one can pronounce my name, so you can just call me Professor C, PC, one student even called me MAC just to be different. Whatever floats your boat as long as it is appropriate. I'll start by telling you a bit about me and then I'll take roll. As I do so, all I ask is what your special abilities are. So for instance, if you shoot flames from your fingertips, I'll know to give you A's all semester."

The class laughed.

The professor went down the roll and he had gotten to the R's when the mysterious girl next to him finally spoke for the first time.

"Raven Roth," Professor called.

"Here,"she raised her hand, "I am an empath who has telekenesis, healing abilities, and can fly."

"Ahh," the professor said, "So I come to you when I have a paper cut?"

She chuckled along with the class, "I guess so."

 _"She has the cutest laugh. Raven. An empath with telekenesis and healing abilities. So she's a person who can feel other people's feelings and can move things with her mind. Cool. Wait- can she tell that I'm extremely nervous right now and might have the biggest crush on her?"_

He glanced over to her and noticed she had a smile across her red cheeks and was looking down at her books. Garfield slumped into his chair.

 _"God Bless America."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Garfield had finished all of his classes for the day. Criminal Justice I, Computer Science III, Software III, Special Abilities Studies and Men's Training V. The last two classes being the easiest. One was for students to master and control their super powers and the other was just to keep the men in top shape.

Being back at his apartment, it was time to log into the Moodle part of the class so he could complete all of his homework for the semester. There wasn't much to do for the first day, just completing the Syllabus assignments so he wouldn't be kicked out of the online classroom.

"And... done!" He closed his laptop and laid back on the couch. His mind began to wander back to earlier to when Raven entered the classroom. He replayed his Cloud 9 scenario over and over in his head, giving him butterflies each time. He opened his eyes and reached for his computer and pulled up Facebook. Remembering her name, he found her page and clicked on it. He grinned when he saw her profile picture. Her smile was one of those rare smiles that could light up any room and she had the most pure twinkle in her eyes. He read over some of the articles she had shared and gathered information to know more about her. She loved reading, writing, and watching movies with friends. He gathered that she was on the reserved side so he would probably have to make an extra effort to talk to her, but that was okay. He realized he was gathering too much information and closed his window before he became a creep.

 _"Awh snap,"_ he thought, _"I need to go get my books."_

He jumped off the couch and snatched his keys off the counter and ran to his car.

He knew the line was going to be super long so he was trying to prepare himself ahead of time. Reaching a parking space and walking up to the building, he saw his accusations were true. Sighing, he went on in and tried to get his books as fast as he could so he could jump in line.

Only needing three books, he quickly grabbed the computer class and software class ones since they were right next to one another. Next was the Criminal Justice. Turning down the aisle where it was, he saw her and instantly froze. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to her.

"Hey, you sit next to me, right?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

"Do you remember the book number we need?" He asked, even though he knew exactly which book he needed. CJS 338.

"Yeah, 338. It's right here," she picked one off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Awesome. Thanks!"

She chuckled, "No problem."

Her laughing made his butterflies go all crazy again.

"Well now I feel like I owe you. What other books do you need to find?" He tried to sneak his way in to a couple more minutes with her.

"Actually all I need is EAS 463."

"Well then. Let me escort you to your book," he tried to impress her with his corny medieval impersonation. She giggled, that's all he cared about.

"So, EAS. What does that stand for?" He asked.

"Those are my 'Empathic Abilities Studies'."

"Oh... That makes sense now," he replied, "What all do you do in that class?"

"Well," she began, "There's a lot to go over in that department. I have to take a class every semester. We study the history of magic, light and dark magic, practicing it, and there's a lot of reading and essay tests."

"Wow. But I bet it's all easy for you," he nudged her arm.

She grinned, "It can be challenging at times, but once you get the hang of the lesson, it's not bad."

They walked and came to her book, her taking it off the shelf and jumping in line which coincidentally ended where her book sat at the end of the aisle.

"Have you heard anything about how our Criminal Justice class is supposed to go?" He asked, just trying to make conversation.

"I've heard that our Professor is actually pretty cool and laid back. Which is always nice since I have a couple of challenging classes."

"Do you know if there is a final?" He questioned.

"I think I heard that he usually gives partners a case and they have to figure out how the victim died and who killed them."

He grinned, "Well that sounds pretty cool."

She nodded.

The line was surprisingly moving fast and she was ready for check out. Raven finished up before him but wasn't sure if "social protocol" called for her to wait on him. She glanced over and he was handing the cashier his student ID, almost finishing up. He smiled over to her, giving her a hint to wait on him.

He jogged up to her and walked her out the lobby and to the parking lot.

"I'm parked right here," she pointed to her black sporty car.

"Wow. You got a nice spot," he laughed.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "Just lucky."

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow," he closed out.

"Yes," she laughed, "Yes, you will."

He gave her a light hug on the side and turned to head to his own car.

 _"She is just incredible..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

7:30 came too early for Garfield, but once he remembered he had class with Raven, he hopped out of bed and got into his shower. Scrubbing extra good and putting on enough deodorant to make sure he never smelled bad. With a dab of cologne as well, he smelled delicious. Dressed to casually impress, he was ready to go.

"Okay. Don't be stupid. Pay attention to the lessons. She of all students should understand. You want to impress her, not push her away with your bad grades because you can't pay attention and keep her off your mind." He gave himself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror before going out the door to the car.

Arriving first again, he ran to his seat and prayed that she came in before someone else had taken her seat. Megan came in a few moments later and took her same seat as yesterday.

"You know," she began, "I bet she'd like it if you asked her to lunch one day."

Her comment threw Garfield off guard.

"Huh?"

Megan smiled and shook her head.

"Raven. I can tell you're crazy about her."

"Oh... Is it obvious?" He asked nervously.

"Yupp," she chuckled, "Clear as day."

Garfield rolled his eyes, "Fantastic."

As if on cue, Raven walked in the classroom and immediately gave Garfield a warming smile.

"Oh hey, funny seeing you here," he spoke as she walked behind his chair. Megan gave him a look as if she was saying, "Don't ever say that again."

He looked innocent and glanced away from her glare.

The professor entered the classroom and started going over the first lesson.

"So, I want you guys to answer all the Chapter 1 Questions and complete them with your table partner. This class is never solo, you'll always have a partner. You can either split the questions 50/50 and copy them down on one piece of paper and put both your names on it, or turn in two separate ones individually. I don't care, as long as you all know the material and do good on your tests. Bring those questions to class tomorrow and we'll go over them."

He dismissed the class and each student talked to their table partner. Garfield turned to Raven.

"So how would you want to do this? Would you like to meet up later?" He asked.

"Yeah, is there a certain place?"

Garfield heard Megan clear her throat, taking her hint.

"We could grab some lunch or something?" He offered. "I'll buy."

She smiled, "That sounds great. I get out of my last class of the day at 12:30, would that be okay to meet on the sundeck?"

"Absolutely! I guess I'll see you then?"

She nodded and stood up, "See you in a couple hours."

He watched her walk away and turned to Megan.

"Good job," she congratulated, "Now just don't fuck it up."

12:30 came and Garfield was already waiting on the sundeck at a table. He figured she'd be a little late since her class had just gotten out. He was goofing around on his phone until he smelled her come out the door. Standing up and being a gentleman, he pulled her chair out for her and then sat back down.

"How was your class?" He asked.

"It was pretty good. Apparently we're jumping right into spell casting," she replied.

"Wow, they're not going to have you study up first?"

She shrugged, "Guess not."

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" He reassured. "What would you like to eat?" He asked.

She grabbed one of the menus from the side of the table and looked it over.

"I guess I'll take the 4-Cheese Mac and Crispy Chicken with a water."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right back." He had gotten up to place their order and came back a few minutes later with the food.

She noticed that he'd only gotten a salad.

"Are you one of those health nuts?" She teased.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm every animal in the kingdom. I'm not trying to become a cannibal."

She remembered back to yesterday when everyone in the class shared their super powers. He was a shape-shifter. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her gasp with her hands.

"I am so sorry, if it would've registered, I would've gotten something without meat."

He laughed, "Raven, it's perfectly fine. It doesn't bother me. Go ahead and eat. I want you to have a good time."

She gave in and began eating her food.

Once they finished their lunch, they tried to work on their questions, but the wind picked up and made it impossible to read out of the book.

"Do you know of another place we could go?" She asked, aggravated. He could already tell that she wasn't very pleasant whenever she got pissed off. He spoke to her very calmly.

"We can go anywhere you want. There's the library, the lobby, the student area, or hell we could even go back to my place. I'm just right down the road."

"Are you at the Heights?" She asked. He nodded.

"I am too," she smiled. "Let's go there."

They packed up their stuff and Raven followed Garfield to his apartment building.

Raven parked beside Garfield in the lot and he waited for her to get her bags out and come up to the side walk.

"So, I got lucky and am on the ground floor," he chuckled.

"I'm on the second floor, so it's not too bad," she replied. They walked up to his door and he unlocked the apartment.

Raven was astonished as to how clean he kept his place. The typical college male student's apartment was messy and disorganized, but not Garfield Logan. Spotless and very well kept.

"You have an amazing apartment," she awed.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled, "You live in the same complex."

"I know, but it's so... clean. I'm very impressed."

"Well, mom always said to keep a clean space to impress a woman."

"She sounds like a very intelligent woman," Raven commented.

Garfield nodded, "She was."

Raven had realized what "was" meant.

"Garfield, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged, "It's cool. It happened so long ago."

She nodded, "I know the feeling of losing a parent."

He looked down to her face.

"My mother passed away a few years ago and my father- well, we'll just say that he's dead to me."

"Sounds like a rough childhood," he said.

"You have no idea."

"Well c'mon," he said leading her to the couch, "Let's get a start on these questions."

They sat down and took out their books.

Raven grabbed her pencil, "So, would you like to do 1-15 and I'll do 16-30?"

"Yeah, and then we can just staple them together."

Half an hour passed and they had finished their questions.

"Well, that was easy," Garfield noted, "Criminal Justice just seems like a lot of common sense."

"Yeah. Well, so far at least," she agreed.

"Do you have anything else going on today?" He questioned.

She took a moment to think, "No, I don't think so, why?"

"Well, if you wanted we could do something else? You know, something fun this time," he joked.

"We can do whatever, but I'm not a very spontaneous and out-there kind of person. If we could just do something kinda low-key?"

"Absolutely, Raven! Whatever you want to do!"

"Would you just want to watch a movie?" She suggested.

"Sure! Go pick out one," he pointed in the direction of his collection.

She grabbed one and gave it to him to pop in the Blu-Ray player.

"'Deadpool'?" He grinned, "I didn't know you liked this stuff."

"Yeah... I'm an 'in the closet comic nerd'. I'm actually pretty into all the superhero stuff, ironically."

"I think that's awesome," he replied coming back to the couch and sitting close to her.

"You want anything to drink?" He offered.

"Uhm, what do you have?"

He walked over to the fridge and opened it up, "Let's see, we got beer, soda, water, juice, and liquor. But I don't think you want that," he laughed.

"Actually, a screwdriver sounds pretty good right now," she blushed.

"Alright," he shrugged, "I can do that."

He made her drink and took a beer for himself.

"Thank you," she sweetly said.

"No problem. Just hope I made it okay. Not too much of one thing?"

She took a sip to try, "No, it's perfect."

"Good, good."

About 30 minutes into the movie he leaned up from his spot and took a sip of his beer. When he sat back, he placed on hand on her knee and began caressing it. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. He looked over to her.

"You good, homie?"

She chuckled, "Yes I'm fine."

She took a quiet, deep breath, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

He turned his body and attention to her, "Of course. What's up?"

"Well, it's just that you know I'm an empath, right?"

He nodded.

"And, it means that I can feel others and even enter their minds. I'm still learning how to control the whole 'other people's emotions' thing and well, I kinda picked up yesterday, that you were nervous and anxious around me."

He sighed, "I figured you'd probably figure it out."

"Figure what out?" She hesitantly asked.

"Raven, when a guy is nervous around a very beautiful girl, it means that they like them."

She smiled and blushed, "But you barely know me."

"And that's why I keep trying to talk to you. I want to know more about you."

"I have a question," she began, "How can you say you like me just by looking at me? I could've been the bitchiest girl out there and you had already had a crush on me."

"You're right," he admitted, "And that has happened before, but I could just tell that you were as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

"But how?" She asked.

He reclined back in the couch, "There's a whole lot of animal instincts that mankind doesn't know about.

She grinned, "So you can be any animal you want?"

"Mhm." He morphed into a cute little puppy dog and jumped in her lap attacking her face with kisses.

She laughed away as he licked her face all over.

"Stop it," she got out between laughs, "I don't know where your tongue has been."

He morphed back and sat next to her again, "I'll tell you this, absolutely nowhere," he chuckled.

"You haven't been kissing all these girls around here that want you?"

"Nope," he quickly pecked her cheek, "Just you."

The kiss caught her off guard and she was shocked.

She blushed, "You know, that was probably the smoothest way I have ever gotten a kiss."

"Pfft. That's nothing, but you have to kiss me next," he asserted.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Uh huh. Well, maybe when you've earned it," she teased as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He eagerly asked.

"I should probably get back to my kitten."

"Okay, well as long as I didn't scare you away," he said.

"No," she chuckled, "But I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up and went for a hug.

She gave him what he wanted, "And thank you for the drink. I had a good time."

"Sure thing, Raven." He picked up her bag walked her to the door letting her out, following her behind.

She unlocked her car and he placed the bag on the passenger side.

"Well, thank you for being a gentleman and helping me to my car," she smiled.

"It's just common courtesy."

He opened the driver's door for her as she popped him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You earned that one. And now you have to kiss me next," she winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Raven arrived early and was the first one in class.

"Well, look who's here," Garfield said as he walked in.

"Yeah," she replied, "I woke up feeling pretty good, so I got ready pretty fast."

"I wish I could wake up feeling good," he took his seat.

"So, got any plans this weekend?" She asked.

He took a moment to think, "No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could hang out or something with it being Labor Day weekend?"

He smiled, "Yeah, that'd be awesome. What'd you have in mind?"

She pondered, "To be honest, I hadn't gotten that far."

He laughed, "We'll if you think of something, let me know."

"You have to think too," she giggled.

The professor cleared his throat to begin class and start the next lesson. The class was always enthused for Professor C's course. He always made it fun and not make it seem like it was school work. They ended class with starting an episode of CSI and would finish it tomorrow. Professor turned the lights back on and everyone stood up to leave.

"Hey, Rae," Garfield called over to her. She turned around.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to the beach or something?"

"This weekend? For how long?"

He shrugged, "However long you want to stay."

"Garfield, as much fun as that sounds, I really need to save my money."

"Oh, Raven, no. You're not paying for a thing."

She gave a puzzled look.

"Look, let's just say that Mom and Dad left quite a bit for me after they passed."

"Oh..."

"Hey," he nudged her, "Perk up. It's cool. I'll get us a really nice beach house that's right on the beach and we can have our own little vacay. If you want, we can bring other people too. It doesn't have to be just us."

"Okay, I have my friend Kori I could bring," she suggested.

"Does she have a boyfriend? I have a single friend I could bring as well?"

"No, she's single."

"Perfect," she smiled, "So, I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow evening and we'll head over to the coast."

"Sure," she grinned back.

They had made it to Raven's car and before she got inside, she hugged him.

He embraced her back.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

She took a deep breath still latched on to him, "Nothing. I just really like having somebody who I can be close with."

He laughed under his breath in her ear, "Raven I want you to be completely comfortable with me. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything."

She took a deep breath and broke from the hug.

"See you tomorrow," she warmly said goodbye.

"See ya then," he winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday. Just two classes and then Raven could pack for the beach. Her friend, Kori, had stayed the night at Raven's to make things easier for when Garfield picked them up.

"Raven, did Garfield ever say what his friend looked like?" Kori asked.

"No, sorry," she replied packing the last of her things. It was just in about 20 minutes that the boys would be there to pick them up.

"Kori, I really appreciate you going with me. I have feelings for Garfield and it's quite obvious he has them for me. A tidal wave of emotion hits me every time I see him, but it's still nerve-wracking and scary..."

"Raven, it's love. It's supposed to be scary at first. Has he kissed you yet?"

Her cheeks turned red, "Well, on the cheek."

Kori squealed, "Aww! You know what that means!"

Raven was confused, "No? What does that means?"

"It means he's going to kiss you this weekend! I bet, he'll do it on a romantic sunset walk."

Raven's butterflies went wild.

A knock was at the door, her stomach dropped.

Kori went and answered it while she tried to snap Raven out of the trance she was frozen in.

"Hello," Kori warmly greeted.

"Hey," Garfield said, "You must be Kori."

"Yes," she smiled, "You're Garfield and..." She looked to his friend, who was quite handsome.

"Oh," Garfield spoke up, "This is Dick."

"Nice to meet you," she began flirting.

"Where's Raven?" Garfield asked.

"Uh, I think she went back to her room. The door should be open."

Kori allowed the two in and Garfield went in the direction Kori pointed to Raven's room. He knocked on the already open door hoping not to startle her.

"Hey, beautiful," he gently greeted. She got nervous again.

"Hey..." Her voice trailed. He walked in closer.

"Everything okay?" He asked. She shook her head and looked to the ground.

"Raven, I feel like there's something you're not telling me. You know you can tell me anything, I'm not one to judge."

She took a deep breath debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. She came up with a compromise.

"How many bedrooms does this beach house have?"

He chuckled, "It has four, Raven. I see what you were worried about. But yes, you get your own bed, your own room. I promise I wouldn't do or let anything hurt you."

She nodded. She felt better.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have this suitcase and then a shoulder bag."

"Okay, no worries. The Jeep's got plenty of room anyway."

The four young adults packed up the Jeep and hopped in. Garfield and Raven were upfront while Dick and Kori were in the back. It wasn't too long of a drive to the coast, just a mild two hours. Raven had never been to the beach before, another reason she was nervous. Once they got to the town, she saw all the lights illuminating the evening sky and she was astonished. It wasn't too long before they arrived to the house.

"Wow," Dick was amazed by the house, "Where did you find a sweet deal like this?"

"Uh.. actually," Garfield scratched the back of his neck, "This is actually mine. I come here a lot to get away. Or throw wild parties, whichever I feel like."

"THIS is yours?" Raven was shocked.

"Yeah... I don't like to brag about the nice things I own. That's why I've never mentioned anything."

He got out hoping that would end the conversation and began unpacking the back of the Jeep, the others following. They got up the front steps and into the house, got their bedrooms, and met downstairs.

"Hey guys, Kori and I were going to go check out the tiki bar down the strip. You guys gonna be good for a bit?" Dick asked.

Garfield looked to Raven and she nodded.

"Absolutely. And promise me if you guys need me to come pick you up, I'll do it."

"Yeah, yeah. We got it," Dick said walking out the door.

"Well, Raven. What would you like to do?" Garfield asked.

"Could we go sit on the porch? I really want to watch the sunset."

"Yeah! You'll love it," he guided her to the back and they sat down on the porch swing. He placed his arm on the back of the swing across her and pushed back and forth with his feet creating a nice rock.

"Garfield, can I tell you a secret?" She hesitantly asked.

"Of course, Raven."

She sighed, "I've never been to the beach before."

"Wow, really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've never had a family to take vacations with and never really ventured out here on my own."

"Well, I lost my parents when I was three," he began, "I was adopted and had a wonderful family but still inherited a shit ton of money from my parents. I don't wildly spend it, but I do have quite a few things."

"What else have you bought?" She bluntly asked.

He sighed, "Well, there's this house, a mansion, couple expensive cars, a boat, and I like to travel."

"So, you don't like flaunting your money, do you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I mean don't get me wrong, it's so nice to have, but I want to earn my own money, you know? I've invested a lot of it into stocks and all that but it's not as satisfying having it all and not working for it."

"I can understand that," she said, "Is there something else I can ask you?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Whenever your parents get brought up in conversation, I sense a lot of pain associated with them. I was wondering..."

"What happened?" He finished her sentence.

She hesitantly nodded, "I just want to understand you better. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," he began, "So, my parents were incredible researchers and we were in a jungle in Africa when I had gotten bit by a monkey and became terribly sick. What they had been studying was the cure for my illness and if they didn't inject me with it, I was going to die. Without knowing any side effects, I was given it anyway. I turned green and inherited the DNA of every animal in the kingdom. Well, we were floating down a big river and there was a waterfall coming up we didn't know about. They tried to steer out of the way and to the bank, but it was too late. We were going down and mom told me to fly. I had just gotten my powers so, I hadn't mastered shape-shifting yet. The only thing I could change into was a humming bird. Sometimes I think "What if I could have been something bigger? Something to save them with?" But in actuality I couldn't have done it. It was just bad timing in life."

"Wow, I'm really sorry..." She felt all the pain in his chest, she felt the tears he was holding back. She felt so bad for him, so she decided to take his pain away. Her hand glowed a light blue aura and his depression fizzed out.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

"I took your pain away. I felt bad for bringing it up, and I didn't want you to be in pain, so I took it away for the moment."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. I'm and empath with healing abilities. Not just physical wounds, but emotional as well," she explained.

"That's pretty cool," he smiled, "So, can I know about your parent's now?"

"You don't want to know. You won't like me anymore if I tell you," she trailed off.

"That's silly. You can tell me."

She took a deep breath, "Okay. I'll try to make it short. My mother's name was Angela Roth. At 18 she ran away from home and found shelter in this church. Well, little did the moron know that it was actually a cult for the devil. She was taken in by them and they were to preform a ritual using her as the sacrifice. She was promised a husband and family. Her man came out of the clouds and she went with him to you know... Anyway, during the middle, he transformed into Trigon."

Garfield's eyes became wide.

"Yeah, so nine cruel months later, I was born and ever since then Trigon was after me. The monks of Azarath took her in to try to keep the evil out, but he still found her and destroyed the entirety of Azarath and everyone there. Everyone but me. He needs me to come through the portal to take over the next planet or dimension. However, last time he tried that, I was able to stop him. He's now locked in an enchanted gem hidden in the fiery pits of Hell. That's my story. Please don't hate me."

"Raven, baby, I don't hate you." He took her into his arms and held her tight. She felt anxious, yet comfortable.

She wrapped her arms around him as well and looked up into his eyes.

"I want you to know," she began, "No one has ever made me feel as comfortable as I am with you."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, and this is really hard for me to say, but I think I have feelings for you. And I'm only telling you, because I know for a fact, you have them for me."

He laughed, "Only because you're an empath and you cheated."

She chuckled.

He looked deep into her eyes and she gazed back. He'd glance down at her lips and she parted her mouth. They leaned in closer together and connected in the salty breeze.

Her fingers slowly combed through the back of his hair sending chills all down his spine. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began to play with hers. She leaned in closer adding more pressure and intensity to the kiss. He gave her one last strong kiss before calming them down to mild pecks, ending with kissing the tip of her nose.

"Raven," he began, "No one has ever made me feel like this before. I don't want to let you go."

She nestled into his chest and he held her close until she dozed off.

Garfield became tired himself and gently picked her up and carried her to the room she had picked out. He placed her on the bed and she stirred, waking up.

"Hmm..." She quietly moaned.

"Shhh. Raven, just go back to sleep," he tried to soothe as he rubbed her head. She grabbed onto his waist and tried to pull him in closer until he was on the bed. She adjusted her head until she way laying on him. He took the hint.

"Alright, alright," he whispered, positioning himself to where they were cuddled up together and passed out holding her tight in his arms.

 **Debating on how I should end this... Any ideas? They'd be greatly appreciated! Thanks! You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Garfield woke and remembered who was laying next to him in the bed. He smiled when he saw Raven curled up in a ball leaning against his side. He took a moment to watch her sleep.

" _She's so peaceful. Such a calm sleeper."_

He wanted to let her sleep, but he also wanted to wake her. He leaned over top of her, holding her close, and began stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Raven," he softly cooed, "Wake up, beautiful."

Her breathing became heavier as she started to wake. She moaned as she stretched and opened her eyes seeing two emerald orbs gazing down at her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he smiled down at her tired face. She gave a smile that her energy at the moment could offer. She closed her eyes back and cuddled into his chest.

"Is there anything you wanted to do today?" He quietly asked.

"Mmm," she mumbled into his chest.

"Tell you what," he chuckled, "I'll let you get woken up and I'm going to make you breakfast and then shower."

He got out of her reach and she plopped down where he once was lying. He chuckled again because she was just so adorable.

He went to the kitchen and began chopping up some fruit he'd gotten the other day before they all came over. He was currently making the batter for chocolate chip pancakes when a short pale girl with violet eyes came stumbling out of the bedroom cocooned in a blanket . He couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not a morning person, are you Rae?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Would you like me to fix you some coffee?" He asked.

"Do you have any tea?" she mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry. If I would've known you like tea, I would've gotten some."

"It's okay, Gar. It's not a big deal," she synthesized.

"I'll get you some later today, promise, babe."

She got butterflies when he called her that and a smile arose on her face. She gripped onto him a bit tighter, letting him know she cared about him.

"Would you want to get your swimsuit on and after we eat, we can walk down the pier and go to the beach?"

"You are just ready to go, aren't you?" She asked. He laughed in response.

"I just wanna spend as much time with you as I can."

He eased out of her grip to go over to the stove and fry the batter.

"I suppose I'll go get dressed," she sighed.

"Jeez, don't make it sound like a punishment," he teased.

She walked over and kissed his cheek before leaving for her room.

Raven had taken a quick shower to shave and be "beach ready". She came out with her bathing suit under a bright purple cover up. By the time she'd gotten to the breakfast bar, Garfield had already had her plate ready with a large glass of water.

"Drink up, beautiful. I don't want you passing out on me."

She chuckled and took a sip of her water and began eating her pancakes and fruit.

"I'm going to go get ready now," he kissed her cheek and left to change.

A few moments later, Garfield came out as she was finishing up her plate. She got up to rinse dishes off when Garfield took over.

"I got this," he said.

"Oh, okay," she paused, "Hey, where are Kori and Dick?"

"Uh, I got a text from him last night saying they walked home and were fine. I'm assuming it was after you and I had already fallen asleep."

She nodded.

"I made them plates in the fridge and left a note on the counter," he said, "Did you bring sunscreen?"

"Uh…" She replied.

He chuckled, "Well it's a good thing I brought extra. Come in the garage and we'll spray it on in there. The wind can be a bitch."

"So, what color do you turn when you get sunburn?" She playfully asked.

"Oh, you think you're funny. Well, for your information, I turn like a tanish-green. It's pretty ugly, so I try not to get burnt. As if being green already wasn't atrocious enough."

"You look fine," she kissed his shoulder. He handed one can to her and led her into the garage, where one of his two expensive cars were.

"A Maserati?" she asked.

"Oh, you should see my other one. It's pretty sick."

"You have two?" She asked.

"No, my other car is that new Acura. The really badass one they used in the Ironman movie. I've tricked it out so much. It's bad," he fantasized about his car. She laughed and rolled her eyes beginning to spray her arms down. Once she finished, she realized she'd have to take her cover up off. In front of him…

"Uh.. can you turn around?" She shyly asked.

"Ugh," he grunted, kissing her nose, "You know you're going to have to take it off to go swimming."

He turned around and began spraying himself. She had gotten everything but her back.

"If I asked you to get my back, is that all you'll look at?"

He turned around walking to her back, "No promises," he teased.

"Woah, Raven! Sick tattoo! I didn't know you had any!"

Her face blushed. She had a black and gray rose vine starting at her left shoulder blade and wrapping down to her right pelvic bone. The only thing that was colored were the roses themselves.

"How bad did this hurt?"

"Like a bitch," she replied.

"Damn. It's gorgeous though," he complimented, "How much did it end up costing?"

"Including tip, $550."

"Damn, that's pretty decent. Aren't you supposed to put some special tattoo sunblock on it?"

"Yes, but if you have healing powers like me, then you can easily restore it."

"So, if you can heal, why do you wear sunscreen then?" He asked.

"Well," she began, "For one, it's common sense. Two, healing takes energy and sunburn drains your energy. And three, I can't cure cancer."

"Ah. Gotcha. Well, you're all taken care of. If you'll spray my back real quick, we'll head on out."

She did as she was asked, and they got their umbrella, towels, and chairs and head on out to Garfield's private pier.

It was noon and the sun was at the highest point in the sky. Garfield and Raven set up all their stuff and she went to take her cover up off, but hesitated.

"Raven, baby," he cooed, "I'm not saying you have to take it off, but I want you to be completely comfortable around me."

She nodded, and slipped it off. He watched her and became a little too excited. Her perfect body glistened in the hot sun. All he could think about was devouring that sweet little ass of hers. After all, he is part animal.

He shook his head of naughty thoughts before she caught him. Little did he know, it was too late. However, she just brushed it off and figured she'd deal with it later. She stuck her hand out, hoping he'd take it. Then they walked hand in hand down to the shoreline.

"What do you do from here?" She asked.

He laughed, "You just walk in."

"But what about the waves?"

"You gotta jump 'em! That's the fun part. C'mon," he tugged her hand and she followed. The waves weren't too powerful. It was surprisingly calm that day. It was really easy to pass through the few waves that broke and then they were able to float out a little farther.

"Wait," she stopped, trying to stay afloat. He turned to look back at her worried face.

"I can't touch past this point…" she trailed off, "And I'm not the best swimmer around."

He smiled warmly and swam over to her. He planted his feet on the soft sand below and grabbed her waist.

"I got you," he nuzzled their noses together, "I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Her butterflies returned and she gave into the emotions by softly pressing her lips onto his.

"You swear?" She flirted.

"I swear on my parents' graves."

She thought that was a little too serious of a gesture, but still sweet. Her hands were around his neck and she pulled her feet up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Don't let go," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled.

He stared into her eyes, smiling at what a beauty she was.

"Raven, has anyone ever told you you're absolutely beautiful?"

She blushed and looked down.

"Hey," he raised her chin up, "You are. And don't you dare think otherwise."

She leaned in once again and kissed him passionately. Her hands began running through his hair and her hips began to grind against his. With all the kissing and heated actions, he was getting excited again, but it was Raven's intentions after all.

She felt a certain presence under her swimsuit and took one hand under the water. She grabbed his package firmly, letting him know that it was hers. He returned the action by grabbing her ass and squeezing it. He then slid one hand into her swimsuit bottoms and began to feel around. A soft moan escaped her lips and she bit down on his bottom lip accidentally when he forced his fingers inside her.

"Oh, does Raven like it rough?" He teased.

She looked to him, pleading. Pleading that he'd take her right now and finish her.

"You have no idea." She locked onto his lips again, sucking on his tongue in between moans. He began kissing around her neck and ear.

"We… need… to get… out of here," she managed to get out.

"How fast you think we can get the stuff cleaned up and be back at the house?" He asked.

"Two seconds."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Within the blink of an eye, all their stuff was out in the living room and the two of them were standing in the same positions as in the ocean in his bedroom. Even though they were still wet, they carried on. He carried her over to the bed and laid her on her back while taking off her swimsuit bottoms. He shimmied his off while she removed her top.

"Oh my God," he awed at her chest.

He dove on top of her and kissed every inch of her chest. Her head went back in pleasure and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Garfield," she gasped, "Show me what you can do."

"You don't want that," he whispered into her ear. She used her powers and flipped them to where she was the one on top and holding him down.

"Yes. I do," she fearfully said. "No holding back."

She held his wrists firmly against the bed as she began kissing his neck while she teased him with her grinding.

"Oh, fuck…" he quietly moaned.

"You want it?" She playfully asked.

"More than anything."

"Then come and get it," she teased. Within an instant she was off him and standing against the wall, her body asking to be taken advantage of.

He leapt off the bed and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He slammed her against the wall and forced his hard member into her. She cried out and dug her nails into his back. He thrusted forcefully in and out of her, soaking in her moans as if he needed them to survive.

"Not… rough enough," she taunted him in between gasps for air.

He stopped thrusting and began kissing her as he carried her to the bed once more. He threw her down to where she was laying on her back smirking at him.

"I said, 'Don't hold back',"she taunted again, sliding her fingers down her waist. He watched as she began to pleasure herself. He couldn't stand it anymore and he dove on top of her, pushing her legs onto his shoulders and bending her in half as far as her muscles would let him.

Her moans were building up and her fingers had latched onto his hair, pulling it out of pleasure.

"Faster," she whispered.

He sped up as fast as he could go and felt her coming. She let out one louder moan and let go of his hair, falling back onto the sheets.

"I'm not done yet. Turn over," he commanded. She grinned and rolled over, arching her back and ready for him to take her again. He slipped into her once more and began pounding instantly. Her moans had picked up again and he took hold of her long black hair, pulling it towards him making her arch her back as far as it could. He sped up faster and faster and closed his eyes. His moment was coming and wanted to make sure it was good. It finally happened and he let her go. Once she felt he had pulled out, she fell onto the bed.

She laid there on her stomach trying to catch her breath. He flopped down right beside her, rubbing her back.

She lifted her head up and looked at how out of breath and sweaty he was, and just smiled.

His eyes met hers and he gave her a mild kiss, letting her know that she was special to him.

"Was that rough enough for you?" He asked.

"I have to admit," she grinned, "You really know what you're doing."

They both dozed off for a mid-afternoon nap.

Raven had woken up shivering. She noticed that she didn't have any clothes on and they were on top of all the blankets. She found her swimsuit cover up and put it on and went back to her sleeping prince. She gently floated down onto his back and began to rub it for him. His movements replied to the pleasure she was supplying him. He eventually woke up and flipped over.

"How long were we asleep?" He groggily asked, running his fingers through his hair.

She shrugged, "A couple hours?"

He stretched below her and then took his hands and rubbed her arms.

"Can I tell you how amazing that was?" He asked.

She giggled, "It was alright."

"Alright?! What do you mean 'alright'?" He laughed.

"You could've been more rough," she winked.

"Alright, missy." He wiggled his way out from under her and got his pants back on.

"Next time, I wanna see you do all the work."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.


End file.
